The Legend of Taichi Goutou
by Lavender Feline
Summary: *Update!*The story of Robin Hood retold the way only the Digimon cast could do it! Taito, shonen-ai, Yamato crossdressing, mild violence.
1. How Taichi Became an Outlaw

Spring had come to Sherwood Forest. The trees were once again turning bright shades of green, and the flowers had begun to bloom. Bright rays of sunlight pierced through the canopy, melting the last of the snow. The forest was never any more beautiful than at this time of year. This was entirely lost on the young boy with whom our story begins.  
  
He marched intently through the glade, a bow slung over his shoulder and determined look on his face. His hair was as wild and untamed as the glint in his eye, and as he marched, he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Finally, my uncle finally let me go to the spring tournament. Finally! And what do I do? I start out late." The brown haired youth passed through a group of trees to find a small clearing, where a camp had been set, and recently abandoned. Sherwood Forest was not often occupied by people, and the ones who did venture into its depths were not always the sort you wanted to deal with. Yet, being young and inexperienced, he thought he could ask for a bite of the venison he saw roasting over their campfire. "Hello?" he called.  
  
Moments later, a large brutish man stepped out from the foliage. He wore a black tunic and carried a broadsword of fine quality. "Who are you?" he grunted.  
  
"My name is Yagami Taichi!" He stood tall and smiled confidently.  
  
Staring, the man began to laugh boisterously. "The boy looks like he's on his way to the tourny!"  
  
"Boy?" Taichi frowned.  
  
"You heard me right," the man said, smirking. "Children shouldn't play with weapons! You could hurt yourself!"  
  
Fuming, Taichi drew an arrow and fit it to his bow. "Choose your target. I'll show you what a real archer looks like!"  
  
Silently, the man pointed to a stag that was standing off in the distance. "Surely then, a master archer like yourself could hit that? Unless you're worried, of course! Care to make a... small wager?"  
  
"I'll bet you my entire purse! If you win, I want your broadsword!"  
  
"Well, I don't think I can refuse that offer, now can I, boys?" He called back to a group of men who were emerging from the trees behind them.   
  
"Come on, kid! Do it!" One of them laughed.  
  
"I don't think he can even pull that bow, let alone aim it as well!" Another replied.  
  
A soft breeze blew through the trees, and Taichi waited for it to pass to make his shot. Then, as soon as it let up, he let the arrow go. The men stared after it in amazement as it struck it's target perfectly. The deer fell to the ground with a moan, and the rest of his herd could be seen running away in fear.   
  
"Your sword, my fine sir. That was the bargain." Taichi held out his hand smugly.  
  
A look of anger passed over the dirty man's face, then it calmed again. "My sword? You'll get my sword alright, if you don't leave this place at once!" He grabbed the hilt and motioned threateningly.  
  
"What?! We had a bargain!" Taichi retorted, unafraid.  
  
"The law doesn't require you to keep wagers with outlaws!" Laughing, he shoved Taichi so that he fell to the ground. "Now leave my sight or I'll report this to the Sheriff! You've killed one of the King's deer! The punishment for this is death! Run away, now, child."  
  
Taichi stood and turned. Step by slow step, he neared the edge of the wood. The sound of birds singing began to die down, and an eerie quiet settled over the men. Suddenly, Taichi spun around and before anyone could react, shot an arrow directly at the leader of the gang. It flew to the right of the man's face, just close enough to leave a deep gash running across his cheek, and slice through his ear.  
  
Stunned, the man stared for a moment. Then, as if he realized what had happened, he snapped out of it. "GET HIM! Get the boy! I'll have his hide for boots!"  
  
His young face may have been what attracted this whole mess, however, this youthfulness gave Taichi a speed and stamina that caused his pursuers to lose him within a few minutes. They reported back to their leader empty handed.   
  
"We couldn't catch him, sir. He's as fast as a rabbit, that one!"  
  
"Still, did he miss on purpose?" one of the grunts asked quietly.  
  
"Of course not! He was out to kill me!" the boss screamed at them. "Come on, let's go. I'm reporting that scoundrel to the Sheriff after all. He'd better stay hidden in those woods! The moment he steps out, he'll be caught and put to death for my attempted murder!"  
  
After running for a short distance, Taichi stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. "I've done it now," he grumbled. "Now I can't go to the tournament or go home! Still, I did the right thing! It's not my fault I killed that deer! He tricked me into doing it!" Sighing deeply, he sat down in the midst of a patch of red flowers. "I'm as useless as these posies," he stated to himself. "What will I do now?" Reaching out, Taichi picked one of the red blossoms and held it to his nose. He inhaled deeply and smiled.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" A shrill voice rang through the forest and Taichi looked up, startled. The woman standing before him wore a green tunic and leggings, and carried a long staff of oak. Her auburn hair was cut short, and held back by the small green cap she wore on her head. "I said, WHAT do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Standing, Taichi tipped his cap to her and said, "I'm just enjoying the fresh air and the sweet smells of the forest. But what is a young lady like yourself doing alone in Sherwood? It's not a safe place to-"  
  
Throughout his speech, the girl seemed to get angrier and angrier, and now she cut him off. "For your information, those flowers are my mother's! And you're tromping all over them!" She pointed accusingly at Taichi's feet.  
  
"Your mother's? This isn't a garden! It's public land and I can stand wherever I like!" Taichi stated stubbornly. He was tired of being told what belonged to whom, and what he could and couldn't do in the very forest he had grown up playing in.   
  
"You'll regret that! Or are you afraid of fighting a woman? Scared you'll lose, little boy?"   
  
His face red with anger, Taichi stood and faced his opponent. "Give me a staff like yours and I'll show you who the better man is!"  
  
"The winner cannot be the better man, because neither of us are men! I am a woman and you are but a boy!" With a smirk, the girl stepped to a nearby tree and, with her dagger, cut a branch off. Quickly, she stripped it of bark and twigs. When she was done, she tossed it to Taichi.   
  
Grabbing the staff with both hands, Taichi approached the woman clad in green and prepared to swing a blow at her. Before his could reach her, however, she had blocked and swung her staff at his head. Taichi dodged and attacked her again, and again he was blocked. She seemed to have no trouble keeping his staff far from her body, whereas Taichi had already suffered two blows to the ribs. The two circled each other quietly, sidestepping and always watching for an opening.  
  
'There! She's off guard!' Taichi thought to himself. Quickly, he leaped towards her and swung his staff with all his might. Hardly suprised, she stepped aside. Taichi's weight pulled him off balance. As he stepped forward to catch himself, the girl stuck her foot in front of him and he tripped, falling flat on his face.   
  
Laughing uproariously, the girl poked his back with her staff. "That's all you have to show for your performance?"  
  
A moment passed and soon, Taichi sat up and began to laugh as well. "Looks like I lost!" The two laughed together for a few minutes, and then the girl reached out her hand to pull Taichi to his feet. Brushing the dirt from his clothes, he smiled at her. "You're much better with a staff than I thought you'd be! Although, if you'd challenged me to archery, I think you would be the one who ended up on the ground!"  
  
Still chuckling a bit, the girl said, "Is that so? No wonder you lost. Archers are fine when their enemy isn't close enough to fight back!"  
  
"So what's your name? Or should I continue to think of you as the girl who showed me up?"  
  
"My name is Sora, and I live in these woods," she said with a smile. "And those flowers really were my mother's. I brought the seeds from her plants when I came to hiding here."  
"What are you hiding from? An arranged marriage?"  
  
"Nothing that romantic at all! My mother starved to death because of the taxes on our land." Sora's face grew serious. "The Sheriff took all of our money. My mother barely kept me alive. I killed him."  
  
Shocked, Taichi asked, "You're an outlaw, then?"  
  
"Yes, if I stepped one inch out of Sherwood, I'd be killed instantly. I want to fight back and help the people I left behind, the people like me." She hung her head. "But I can't. I'm not strong enough to take on the King's whole army."  
  
"Oh, you're right. A girl as sweet and gentle as you could never get involved in battle!" Taichi laughed. "Just calling you 'Sora' doesn't really fit a girl that feminine, now does it?" He thought for a moment. "I know! I'll call you Sora-chan! That's much better!"   
  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Sora said angrily, but after a moment she joined him in laughter.  
  
"Sora! Finally, I found you," a voice called. Taichi and Sora looked over to see a young man approaching them. "Who is this?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"This is..." Sora turned to him. "What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Taichi... Yagami Taichi."  
  
"What happened?" The boy approached them now. He was wearing a similar outfit to Sora, but he carried a sword at his side. His soft face and bitter demeanor didn't seem to match. Taichi wasn't sure if he was a young boy or a man.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Iori. I just showed Taichi here what a woman really fights like!"  
  
"Yes, and I have the bruises to prove it! Your Sora-chan is quite the fighter!" Taichi laughed.  
  
"Are you sure he isn't a spy? We can't trust every person we meet!" Iori snapped.  
  
"Not very trusting, are you? Look, I got tricked by some guy to shoot a deer to show my skills with a bow," he paused. "I shot it perfectly, might I add." He smiled for a moment, then it faded. "But it was a trick. By now I'm sure he's told the Sheriff and there'll be a price on my head."  
  
After thinking about it for a moment, Iori stepped forward. "I'll offer you a deal. There's a tournament in Nottingham this afternoon. It's only a few hours from here, you can still make it. The prize is to be a golden arrow and a plaque stating you won. If you win, and return with the proof, I'll not only invite you to stay here with us... I'll follow you as my Prince." Iori shoved his hand out to shake Taichi's. "Are you interested in being a Prince of thieves? Sora and I want a way to fight back against the oppression that has stricken the land, but we can't do it without a leader."  
  
Proudly, Taichi shook Iori's hand. "I'll bring back the goods, and I'll help you fight." With that, he picked his bow and arrows off the ground, and slung them over his back. "I'll be back tonight with the gold arrow!" Smiling happily, he took off towards Nottingham.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Iori? He's nice, but we barely know him!" Sora said worriedly.  
  
"This tournament is going to be huge. The Sheriff himself is competing, and all the best archers from far and wide. If he can win this, that would make him the best archer in the land. I would trust him to lead us if he can shoot that well. If he can't," Iori shrugged. "then nothing is lost." He paused and looked at her with a funny expression. "Sora-chan, hm?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Iori." 


	2. How Taichi Won the Golden Arrow

Chapter 2 - How Taichi Won the Golden Arrow  
  
  
Nottingham was crowded and noisy the afternoon of the tournament. People from far and wide filled its streets. Women in colorful dresses wandered up and down the aisles of dealers that had come for the big day to sell their goods. Men met in pubs and drank and laughed, happy to meet friends they hadn't seen in a year. Children ran through the crowds, playing at swords and pretending to be knights. Colorful tents were set up for the day's festivities, and music played from the bandstand. Everyone was happy.  
  
"I hate festivals. I really, really hate festivals," a voice said, coming from a tent near the playing field. "It's crowded, noisy, and hot. Why do I have to be here, anyway?"  
  
"Because, it's important to your uncle! Anyway, it's a good opportunity to meet a nice young man!"   
  
"I don't need to meet a nice young *man*, Mimi. I *am* a man," the voice replied, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Whatever you say. There, now! Don't you look nice?"  
  
Inside the tent, what appeared to be a young girl was standing before her maid. Her hair was golden blonde, and hung down her back in a long braid adorned with wildflowers. Her eyes were a light blue, and her skin fair as any maiden could wish for. She fluffed the skirt of her dark green velvet gown, and sighed.   
  
The maid wore a simpler red gown, and had long brown hair, which was tied into a bun. "What's wrong, Yamato? Don't you like your new dress?" She adjusted the lace on the girl's collar, and smiled.  
  
"I'm never going to get used to wearing this stuff." A surprisingly deep voice came from the girl's mouth. "How am I going to get a wife when I'm dressed like a girl?!"  
  
"Oh, Yamato, you look so pretty! Any girl would love you! Or man..."   
  
"Mimi..." the *boy*, Yamato, said warningly. "I told you not to talk about that..."  
  
"Well, you did flirt with that young prince at the Christmas ball!" Mimi giggled.  
  
Yamato flushed a light shade of pink. "He was handsome! And anyway, I was drunk!"  
  
"You should avoid wine if it makes you like people of the same gender. Or was he cute before you were drunk? I seem to remember you talking to him long before the wine was served!"  
  
"I'm not talking to you about this any more!" Yamato stormed out of the tent, and ran smack dab into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry..."  
  
The figure wore a dirty blue cloak, worn by years of abuse and no mending. The hood of the cloak was large, and hooded the man's face almost entirely, making it hard for Yamato to determine his expression. "It's okay..." the voice answered a moment later. "My, what a beautiful gown," the voice mused. "Although it's wearer makes the gown look poor in comparison."   
  
"Th-Thank you," Yamato said quietly, blushing.  
  
Nodding to Yamato, the figure turned and walked away into the crowd.  
  
"Ooh, a mysterious hooded figure complimented you!" Mimi said, standing behind Yamato. "Was he cute?"  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't see his face," Yamato replied. "I mean, I wouldn't think he was cute, because he's a man!"  
  
Mimi giggled and led Yamato to the bandstand where the archery contest was about to begin.  
  
***  
  
People filed onto the field to watch the archery contest, the stands filling with peasants and royalty alike. Taichi walked onto the field and joined the line of archers about to compete in skill. At the right end of the line were the invited guests. At the very left end were the peasants who entered on their own. The game was open to anyone who wished to compete, but everyone knew that the Sheriff was going to win.   
  
Turning to look at the competition, Taichi saw the Sheriff of Nottingham and was shocked. "A woman?!" Taichi said to himself.   
  
"Be careful what you say, boy," a voice to his right stated. He looked up to see a middle aged man with a beard and gray hair picking out arrows to use. "Sheriff Miyako doesn't take kindly to gender discrimination."  
  
"Oh..." Taichi watched as the Sheriff got into line. Her purple hair fell to the middle of her back, long and straight. She wore it pulled back with a strap of leather, not a bow like most girls. Though her tunic was distinctly feminine, she wore mens riding pants. "Weird..." Taichi muttered again. "She's wearing glasses."  
  
"Don't let that fool you. Her eyes may be bad without them, but she's the best shot around here. She's won all the archery contests this year," the strange man told him, as he fitted his bow.  
  
Taichi looked up to the stands and laughed. The girl he had run into earlier that day was sitting in the royal box! "Hey, old man, who's that?" He asked, pointing to her.  
"Oh, him... That's the nephew of the prince, Yamato. Don't be fooled by his beauty, boy. He's most definitely a man."  
  
"Does she- er, he get along with his Uncle?"  
  
"Oh, no. He's only here because his father, the Earl, is away on a trading trip. He'll be gone for a few years. The Prince isn't anyone's friend," the man stated bitterly.  
  
"Hm..." Taichi looked at the other people sitting in the box. There were a few of the Prince's relatives, and his captain of the knights. Then, there in the middle, was the Prince himself. He sat tall in his seat, although he was much shorter and younger than the adults with him. His dark purple hair was spiked up, his crown resting on his brow. The purple cloak he wore was suitable for royalty, but had much more gold and jewels set in it than was usual. 'Spoiled brat,' Taichi thought. 'I'll show him soon enough!'  
  
A man walked to the center of the field and announced, "The contest is to begin now! From left to right, hit the targets!" He waved a flag and ran out of the way. Sheriff Miyako shot an arrow into the bull's eye immediately. A few people after her shot, and missed. The man next to Taichi shot and hit the bull's eye, and the crowd booed. Taichi's turn came up. He poised and shot his arrow to the very center of the target. Again, the crowd booed.  
  
The targets were pulled farther away, and the six people that had hit the bull's eye stayed to try again. Again, the Sheriff hit dead on. The man to her left did the same. A rich looking man to his left missed and cursed, walking off the field. The old man next to Taichi once again struck the center and looked at him, smirking. Taichi drew his bow and barely aimed, hitting it dead on again. The crowd began to cheer. "Seems they're favoring me over the Sheriff, that ought to piss her off." He smirked and bowed to the crowd.  
  
Once more, the targets were pulled away. This time, only Miyako and Taichi were left. The old man smiled at Taichi. "You'd better win, boy. I was here to show the Sheriff up, but now it's up to you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win," Taichi said confidently, fitting his bow with another arrow.  
  
The targets were pulled away one last time. They were so far away, the bull's eye was barely visible now, and Taichi had to squint to see it. Miyako aimed carefully and shot, hitting the bull's eye. Taichi pulled the arrow back and paused, there was a breeze, and he wasn't sure if he could do it. 'What the hell, I got this far...' and he let go, letting the arrow fly. The crowd was silent, watching to see if the Sheriff of Nottingham would finally lose.  
  
Everyone began to cheer. Taichi's arrow had hit true, closer to the center Miyako's. Taichi smiled and bowed to the crowd again, Miyako glared at him and walked off the field, rejected.   
  
"Now, the winner can come collect his prize!" the Prince called.   
  
Taichi approached the royal box, making sure his hood was firmly in place, obscuring his face. He bowed before the box, and stood slowly.   
  
"No one has beaten my Sheriff in archery before, sir. Would you be interested in a place with my guard?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I have to refuse. I live only for myself, and I'd like it to stay that way."  
  
The Prince was angered, but wouldn't make himself look bad by condemning the winner of the tournament. "So be it. Here is your plaque and your arrow." He motioned and the captain of the guard handed Taichi both items. "It is tradition to give the arrow to a maiden in the crowd and make her queen for the day, but maybe you are only interested in it for yourself?" he challenged Taichi.  
  
"No, sir, I know someone who's beauty deserves this arrow." He walked to the end of the box and stopped in front of Yamato.  
  
The blonde boy's face paled. "I... I'm not a girl!" he stammered. "Give it to someone else!"  
  
Smirking, Taichi leaned forward, revealing his face to only Yamato. "But I want you to have it. And don't I get a kiss in return?" He asked, handing the arrow over.   
  
Yamato's face went bright red. "Come on! Do it!" Mimi hissed, shoving him forward. Taichi turned, allowing Yamato to kiss his cheek. The crowd cheered and laughed, amused by what they had just seen.   
  
Bowing, Taichi took his bow and arrows and turned to leave. Over his shoulder he called, "I'll remember you, Yamato!"  
  
"How... did he know my name?!" the blonde asked, flustered.  
  
"He must have been asking around about you! Isn't it romantic! That's the same man you ran into this morning!" Mimi sighed dramatically.  
  
Taichi walked out of Nottingham that day, leaving both an angry Prince and Sheriff. He had made many enemies on the day of the tournament, but he was sure it was worth it. "Yamato, hm?" Taichi mumbled, as he carried the plaque in his hand, walking back into the forest. 


	3. Issuing the Challenge

Chapter 3 - The Challenge  
  
Sunlight peeked over the horizon, slowly filling the sky. Birds stirred from their sleep and began to sing. The sky turned from its blackened depths to a light blue hue. A fresh spring breeze blew across the fields and billowed the curtains in the windows of the castle. Golden light peered through the window, finally landing on Yamato's body, warming him.   
  
"Mimi, close the window. It's too hot," his voice mumbled from under the covers.  
  
"It's a beautiful day! Get up and enjoy it!" Mimi jumped onto the bed, earning a grumble from the lump under the covers.   
  
"I don't want to get up. Go away." The lump shifted, and Yamato peered out from his haven, eyes bleary and hair a mess.  
  
"Now, now! No grumpy faces today!" Mimi stood and yanked the blanket from his body. "We have an important dinner to go to, remember?"  
  
"Yes. That's why I don't want to get up."   
  
"Too bad! I've already got a dress picked out for you, so get up!" Mimi bounded off the bed and picked a fluffy red dress up, holding it out for him to see.  
  
"I'm not wearing a dress, Mimi. I'm not a girl." Yamato sat up and glared at his maid.   
  
"But you look so pretty in it!"   
  
It was the same thing every day, and had been ever since Yamato could remember. Every morning Mimi would pick out a dress for him, and every day he would insist that he wouldn't wear it.   
  
"No! Now go get me some pants!" Yamato yelled, standing up.  
  
His maid's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip began to tremble. "I... I just wanted to make you look pretty! I promised your mother I would take good care of you and... and..."   
  
Every morning, Mimi would break into tears, and Yamato would give in.  
  
"Fine. I'll wear the stupid dress. Just don't cry." Yamato sighed heavily and began to get dressed. "Why do I have to be at this stupid dinner, anyway? I'm just going to sit there and look bored."  
  
"Because it's important to your uncle!" Mimi stated happily, doing up the clasps on the back of the gown. "And anyway, it's a great way to meet some nice young men! All the important dukes will be there!"  
  
"Mimi, I don't want a nice young man," Yamato repeated tiredly.  
  
"Sure you do! Who doesn't?" a voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"Miyako!" Mimi squealed and ran over to her friend.  
  
"That's me! What's up?" Miyako asked cheerfully.  
  
"You know, just trying to get Yamato dressed for the big dinner!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Yamato." Miyako gave him a cold look. Ever since the mysterious man at the fair had given him the golden arrow, she had been bitter.  
  
"Hello, Miyako." Yamato finished adjusting his dress and went to the mirror to brush his hair.  
  
"I see you're all dressed up, Yamato. Is it true that you're being courted by that filthy poor man who won the archery contest?" Miyako asked bitterly.  
  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "I'm not being courted by anyone."  
  
"I was going to impress Prince Ken with that arrow!" Miyako whined.  
  
"You'd better not let him hear you calling him that!" Mimi giggled. "He hates being called by his real name!"  
  
"Oh, but I can just see it! 'Here you are, my Prince! I won this arrow just for you!' " Miyako's posture changed, her voice lowered slightly. " 'Sherrif... no... Miyako! Why did I never notice your beauty before this day?! Marry me!' " Miyako turned again and went back to her normal voice. "But he didn't because you and your stupid lover!  
  
Yamato felt his face redden and he glared at her. "I told you, we're not like that! I don't even know who he is!"  
  
"There, there, Miyako." Mimi patted his back. "You'll get his attention one of these days, don't worry."   
  
"I hope so, Mimi." Miyako sighed, then straightened up. "Anyway, I was just supposed to make sure you're coming to the dinner tonight. I should go now. Prince Ken is waiting for me!"   
  
***  
  
The Great Hall was empty except for the Prince, who sat at the main table alone, hands folded, chuckling to himself. Miyako entered the hall and came up behind him, patting him on the head. "Yo!"  
  
"Don't do that," the Prince grumbled, turning to glare at her.  
"What's up?" Miyako asked, plunking down into the seat next to him. "Why did you need to see me?"  
  
"As you know, we're having a dinner tonight with all the great lords and dukes tonight," the Prince stated, smirking. "I have to make an important announcement... some of them may not like it very much. I do have your support, don't I?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Miyako said enthusiastically, leaning back in her chair. "What's going on?"  
  
"The King... isn't coming back any time soon."  
  
"WHAT?!" Miyako fell backwards, then quickly jumped back up. "Did something happen?!"  
  
"He's been captured. You know he was traveling to study medicines and cures from all over the world... he's been taken ransom."  
  
"Well... what are we going to do?!"  
  
"We'll have to raise the taxes," the Prince said with a malicious grin.   
  
"But they're already so high! The people won't like it..."  
  
"Too bad. It's their King, they'll have to help pay for his release. We don't have enough money, and we all want him back so much. Triple the taxes."  
  
***  
  
Dinner was in full swing that night. The great hall was filled with dukes, lords, knights, and all the powerful men of the country. All were dressed in their best finery, though Yamato was the only one wearing a *dress*.  
  
"This is stupid, Mimi," Yamato grumbled to his maid, who sat at his left. "Can't I fake sick and leave?"  
  
"No!" Mimi hissed back at him. "You promised you'd stay! Besides, this is important!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" The Prince turned to Yamato and eyed him skeptically.  
  
"No! Nothing at all!" Yamato laughed nervously. Being at this party was nervewracking enough (all of the young men kept hitting on him thinking he was a girl) but sitting next to his uncle just made it worse.  
  
"Then be quiet."   
  
Yamato shut his mouth and nodded, then went back to sulking. The guests were all men, meaning that the party was noisy and boistirous, and the smell was overpowering. Knights and nobles didn't feel the need to bathe more than once every few years, and Yamato felt sick to his stomach with the odor.  
  
The table was laden excusively with huge mugs of ale, slabs of red meat, and mounds of potatoes. Mimi nudged him and indicated his plate. It was impolite not to eat something, but the food looked as disgusting as the men around him eating it. Honestly, if these were civilized men, what were uncivilized ones like? Still, he picked at his food and moved it around on his plate, hoping it would make it look like he'd eaten a bit.  
  
"Attention! The Prince has an announcement to make!" Miyako was standing and yelling over the racket, trying to get everyone's attention. After a moment the guests calmed down and turned to look at her.   
  
"My guests, I am sorry to darken this wonderful occasion with bad news, but it can't be helped. I have something very unpleasant to tell you." The Prince paused and took a long gulp of his ale. The hall was completely silent now. "I have recieved news of our King." There was unease written across everyone's faces as the Prince paused dramatically again. "He has been taken captive by an enemy country."  
  
An wave of noise spept across the hall as men began to yell in protest. Yamato froze and stared nervously at the Prince. How could this happen?! King Jyou was a peaceful leader, he had only wanted to study medicinal cures from other countries to better his own! Why would anyone kidnap him?!  
  
"I'm not at liberty to release the name of the country." Once again the crowd was in an uproar. "I understand your anger, but we do not want our King to be injured!" This quieted everyone, except for a few grumbles. "Instead, I've decided we should simply pay the random, save our King... and then attack them ruthlessly!"   
  
A voice came from the back of the hall as the huge doors swung open. "And how exactly are you going to pay for THAT?"  
  
"Who dares interrupt the Prince?!" Miyako sprung to her feet and drew her sword.  
  
"Now, now... let's remember our manner," the Prince said, grinning coldly at the intruder. "What was your question?"  
  
"I said, how are you going to pay for his return?" The figure strode confidently up to the main table and leaned across it. "I don't suppose you have that much money lying around the castle, do you?"  
  
"Of course we'll have to raise the taxes. The people will have to pay for the release of their own King." The Prince narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the boy who won the golden arrow?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Taichi smirked and glanced over at Yamato, who found himself blushing, then looked back at the Prince. "Raise the taxes? It sounds to me like you just want to take the little bit of money the poor people have left!"  
  
Miyako unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Taichi's neck. "Are you challenging the Prince's intentions?"  
  
"No, I'd never do that!" Taichi's grin faded and he stood back, crossing his arms. "But who'll lead England if the King is gone? I'll bet you've got an answer for that, too."  
  
The Prince's smirk widened and his expression grew colder. "I will, of course. I am his brother. I am the rightful leader." He stood and gazed around the room. "Does anyone deny that?"   
  
There were a few mumbles, but no one stood or responded.   
  
"You see?" Ken indicated around the room. "My people support me."  
  
Taichi's grin returned and he put his hands on his hips. "Well, if you won't back down, I have to warn you. I don't support you, and neither do the people that live under your rule. If you insist on raising taxes and abusing your power, I'll have to raise an army up against you."  
  
"An army? Comprised of what, the peasants? I doubt you have any chance of winning that fight."  
  
Taichi's smile did not fade. "Yeah, sure you will." Miyako dove at him, aiming to stab him through the heart, but he stepped back and she fell onto the floor. "Sorry. I've got to go now. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." He grinned and winked at Yamato. "Well, I've really got to go now. Oh, and sorry about all this. I know he's family and all," Taichi said, indicating the Prince. "But you understand."  
  
Horrified, Yamato stared at him. What did he think he was doing? Challenging the Prince, declaring war, threatening to start a revolution -- what was wrong with the poor?! Why wouldnt' they want their King returned? With some disgust, Yamato decided that this man must be a traitor. A traitor that was flirting with him, no less! What could the other guests be thinking? Would they decide that he, Yamato, had something to do with this madness? "I understand that you're a pathetic, foolish peasant who can't bear sacrificing a few pieces of gold to save his own King, and I hope my uncle kills you. You understand." Yamato glared.  
  
Taichi wrinkled his nose. "Too bad the rich ones are all such spoiled brats. And you looked so cute! Oh, well." He shrugged. "I'll be going now." But Taichi didn't get very far before the knights rose from their places, swords already drawn.  
  
"No," the Prince said quietly, startling everyone. "No, let him go. I want to see him try to raise this pitiful army. Let the common people deal with this vile betrayer. When he leaves this castle, he leaves it as a wanted man with a price on his head."  
Taichi laughed. "Sorry, you're a bit late for that!" He bowed to the Prince jovially, and then ran from the banquet hall.  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
Well, that was chapter three. I had a REALLY hard time writing this chapter, which is why I took so long getting it out. Sorry! ;-; Also, I didn't like the way it turned out as much as the others. I would have cut it if it wasn't entirely necissary to the plot. ^_^;; The next chapter is going to be great, though! Daisuke's introduction is very soon, and also probably Takeru and Hikari! ^_^ Huay! Thanks to those of you who've given me feedback, it helps me an unbelievable amount to know people actually read this, otherwise I might have given up on this chapter entirely! ^_^;; Also, thanks to Libek who helped me with ideas and editing this one into something readable. ^_~ 


End file.
